This invention pertains to “beverage holder” field of endeavor A47G. Certain outdoor activities are enhanced with the ability to have easy access to one's beverage and also provide an occasional hands-free environment. Playing such outdoor games as horseshoes, corn hole, bocce ball, or sitting around a fire while consuming a beverage occasionally requires the beverage to be out of the user's hand. Currently most participants place their beverages on the ground. Placing a beverage on the ground invites dirt and insects and many times the ground is uneven and the beverage is susceptible to tip over so the user is forced to find even ground further away from their activity. In addition, the user must bend down to pick up their beverage when it is placed on the ground. This invention provides close, convenient, and stable access to their beverage.
Certain indoor leisure activities are enhanced with the ability to have elevated and easy access to one's beverage. Playing such indoor games as darts, pool, table tennis, even cards may not have an area that is close or convenient to place one's beverage. This invention provides close, convenient, and stable access to their beverage.